Note To Self
by LittleMissMel
Summary: My story takes place while the Flock is at Anne's house and a love triangle occurs. Can the Flock stick together or will they be forced to split?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first MR fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Right now, the characters are in book two, when they are living with Anne. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and (this should be pretty obvious) I'm not James Patterson._

Chapter One: Battling With Myself

_Take a breath Max_, I told myself, _just relax_. I walked through the entrance of ______ school (A/N: does anyone know the name of the school that the flock goes to in the second book??) with the flock behind me. Instantly, I began memorizing exits and escape routes, analyzing everyone for any trace of Eraser, and feeling more like a trapped animal every second.

I walked steadily, at a perfect pace, but my heart was pounding faster than it did during a fight. Claustrophobia was catching up with me.

_Breath in, breath out_, I kept telling myself as I entered my first class. Let the day begin...

***

We were so close. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. "He is saving the world coming along?" Fang lightly chuckled, whispering in my ear. He leaned in closer, and everything just went together. He leaned in to kiss me...

"Max? Maximum?"

What?" I shook my head and tried to get my eyes into focus. "Huh?" I said. Dang it, I must have been day dreamed again. It's so sad when you wish with all your heart that something was true, then your teacher comes along and pops your bubble. Then she asks you a question about the quadratic equation as if it wasn't obvious enough that I hadn't been paying any attention.

"Ding! Ding!" Phew, saved by the bell.

As I walked through the halls to my next class, I thought about my day dream. _He's so perfect_, I thought to myself, _so hot and strong...No Max, no, you don't like him. He's __Fang__, you can't like __Fang__...oh but he's so cute. Well cute isn't the word, but you know what I mean...but you can't do this to the Flock, Max; you could mess it all up...I know, I can't take that chance._

At that moment, I made a decision that hurt my heart more than anything else ever had: Fang can only be a friend, nothing more. Not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I am not JP and I don't own anything (obviously). Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Love Triangle

Iggy's POV

"I just don't know," I said, "I'm not sure what I'm feeling.

"Of course you do! It's so obvious you're in love with Max," Gazzy said.

"Shhh! Don't say that so loud! And I am not in love with Max!" At least I don't think I am...

"Whatever man." And with that, Gazzy left the room.

Maybe Gazzy is right, maybe I do love Max. I don't know, she's so beautiful and strong and confident; but being in love with Max just doesn't sound right. Anyway, she and Fang are, like, made for each other. Everyone can tell that they like each other, it's no secret. Why would Max love me back if I did love her anyway? She's too focused on Fang; she would never care about the blind guy...

Fang's POV

Just looking at her makes me draw in a breath. I know it sounds stupid and un-Fang-like, but it's true. All I can think about is the short moment I was able to kiss her before she flew away. Max is such a great leader and she is so beautiful even though she doesn't know it. But why does she keep pulling away?

Max's POV

Okay, I have to break it to Fang. This is going to be so hard, but I need to tell him how I'm feeling.

"Fang!" I called.

"Right here," said a calm voice from behind me.

I swiveled around to see Fang leaning against my bedroom wall in the corner.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" I said, filled with outrage that he can' t respect my personal space. Note to self: start off talks about feelings without yelling at Fang first.

He put his hands in the air as he walked towards me, "Whatever you say."

I took in a deep breath. I hate talking about feelings. It's harder than fighting off Erasers or having broken ribs. I hate feelings. Why can't we just go through life emotionless and not have to deal with any of this stuff? But I guess going through life without emotion would make me like the evil scientists at the school.

But I needed to talk to Fang, to explain to him that we can only be friends. Well here goes nothing.

"Fang, I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"I-I-," drawing in a big breath, "I think we can't go on with this." Fang looked at me questioningly, but I could tell he knew what I was talking about, but didn't want to hear it. "It's the best thing for the flock. Us being together will only make it harder to focus on saving the world."

"Why do you only think about saving the world!" Fang's voice was beginning to get louder, "There are more important things. We don't have to save the world; we can leave it all behind and go live on an island or something!"

"Fang, you know we can't do that; as much as I want to. Right now, are main priority should be taking care of the flock and saving the world.

"Whatever." Fang said, with a sharpness in his, voice as he left the room.

Once he was gone, I fell on my bed and cried. I just cried my heart out. I know what your thinking: I'm Max, the strong one who never cries when she's hurt or after a battle. But physical pain is nothing compared to a break of the heart.

_Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. You are in for many surprises in the following chapters. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I promise I'll have the next chapter soon if I get enough reviews. **Please Review, I need your input.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyo guys! I'm back again. I know, you all probably thought I died or something 'cause I haven't updated in years. As much as it pains me to say (and as hard as this is to believe), I do have a life other than fanfiction. I know what your thinking, how could she! But the chapter is here isn't it? So enjoy it while it lasts, my happy readers. **Please R&R!** And sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!_

_Disclaimer: ...!_

Chapter 3: Gag Me with a Spoon

**Max's POV**

"Beep! Beep!" I shot up from bed fast as lightning and karate chopped the beeping explosive by my bed. Crap. Note to self: alarm clocks are not explosives.

Ugh. Yet another day of school. I headed over to my closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. My stomach growled at the smell of pancakes being cooked downstairs. What would I do without Iggy; he's practically my personal chef.

**Iggy's POV**

"Hey Ig?"

I heard a quiet voice coming from behind my bedroom door and could imagine the small blonde figure of Angel entering my room.

"What do you want?" I said with more fierceness than intended, but I was in a bad mood, what else can I say? I was lying on my bed and had been ever since the end of the school day. I had been thinking about Max. Stupid Max. Always caring about Fang and never about anyone else. I hate her!

"I need to talk to you about Max," Angel said calmly, as she closed the door behind her.

At the sound of Max's name, I bolted upright. _Ig, be cool. Remember, you hate Max. Get a grip. Angel probably doesn't have anything interesting to say anyway_, I told myself, as my heart began to race at the thought of all the things a mind-reader could reveal to you. "What about Max?" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

"I think she loves you."

My heart stopped. Max? Me? Really? How did she know? Never mind, that's an obvious question: mind-reader. But did Max really love me? Then a horrible thought came into my mind. Gazzy. Maybe he spilled to Angel about yesterday's conversation and this is just a really horrible joke. I swear I'm gonna strangle that kid.

"Just stop, Angel! I know this is just a joke. Get out! I don't want to hear the rest of your and Gazzy's planned monologue. Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I'm not joking Iggy! I heard her thinking that she didn't know what she'd do without you. And I came here to tell you that you should ask here to the school dance on Friday. But whatever, if you want to accuse me of being mean and not take my advice, then I'm out!" I heard Angel stomp her feet and slam the door. I fell back on my bed and rubbed my face. My mind racing with thoughts. Was Angel telling the truth?


End file.
